User talk:Elah
Welcome! Congratulations on starting 2P START! Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- sannse Ray/Tim pages I finally finished both, now I need to create pages or Lists of the comics and Podcasts. Maybe you can just copy the list already created on the Wikipedia page for the podcast list? Blasteg 22:44, April 8, 2010 (UTC) That would be the easy way... But I guess I'd use that one, besides the one I'd make would be much worse. admin Hey, could you make me an admin, It could help me edit more. JohnW64 helps a lot too, he might also be a good chioce for admin. Freeplay4c 17:30, April 8, 2010 (UTC) 2P START! Live Segments + Grammar Currently working on a page called "2P START! Live! Segments" It'll take a while, and I'll save it every once in a while, just in case. And as I am British my browser automatically changes my words to have "u"s that wouldn't in America. Please change anything you notice like that! EDIT- Finished! Also, I've made my 50th edit now. Hiatus Hey, Everyone. Sorry if I haven't answered any requests; I've just been waiting to see how this plays out. Also, if someone could make it their project to make an in-jokes page, that would be great.